


Teach me something new

by HyucksCuties



Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: Donghyuck has to pass no matter what and Mr. Kim is more than happy to make that happen.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Teach me something new

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so this is probably trash. Also I suck at writting.

Donghyuck was an amazing student top of his class, kind, outgoing and only a little rambunctious which is why the last thing he had expected was to be kept after class and be told he was failing.

"Mr. Kim I can't be failing I got an A on the last two exams! You said yourself I was an outstanding Student!" 

Mr. Kim pushed up his glasses his mouth set in a hard line. 

"I know what I said Donghyuck but the amount of incomplete, overdue, and missing assignments add up over time."

Shit, Donghyuck knew he should of tried harder he can't afford not to graduate.

"Is there anyway I could gain more credits?"

Doyoung sighed.

"Donghyuck there are three more weeks of school there is nothing you could possibly do to complete my class."

"Are you sure?" 

Donghyuck frowned. There had to be a way he could pass. Mr. Kim let out a disappointed sigh looking over the boy slowly. Maybe there was one way though it may not be honorable. The younger boy had always caught his attention in the halls with his thick thighs, plump rear and pouty mouth. He was ashamed to admit the amount of times he's had to excuse himself from board meetings simply thinking about how the boy would look down on his knees with his face layered with cum and his thick cock in between his soft plump lips. Mr. Kim groaned. 

"There is one way." Doyoung muttered.

Donghyuck perked up. "What is it? I'll do anything please!"

The older of the two smirked. "Let me have my way with you for the next two months and I'll let you pass." 

Donghyuck froze. He couldn't believe this was happening he should say no this goes against all of his morals but at the same time he couldn't get held back not with college in his grasp.

"Okay." He whispered. Mr. Kim smiled and stood up his hard on, on display for the boy to see. 

"Good."

In one swift movement he had the younger pushed onto his knees and his cock free. Donghyuck gasped he had never done this before and Mr. Kim was much too large to fit in his mouth.

"Well?" The elder questioned eyebrow raised and an unforgiving smirk etched on his face. Donghyuck leand foward taking as much as he could of the olders member into his mouth. His lips streched around the unbelievably thick girth one hand coming up to stroke what his lips couldn't reach. He tried to do what he saw the girls do in the cheap pornos Mark showed him but he ended up choking instead. Mr. Kim gave a disapproving tut having had enough of waiting for the boy to properly suck him off. Grabbing a handful of the boys silver locks he shoved him down on his dick.

He let out a low groan as the boy beneath him struggled to breath pushing at the elders legs with tears running down his cheeks. The embarrassment and fear of being caught in such a way began to set in on Donghyuck. What if another student walked by and saw him on his knees being throat fucked by a teacher. His credibility would be thrown out the window they would think he passed by being a whore. Doyoung pulled back and let the boy gasp for air but before Donghyuck could beg him to stop he rammed back into the unsuspecting boys mouth. Donghyuck began to give up hope and freely let the tears run down his face as he slowly got used to his teacher fucking his mouth and tried to enjoy it. Doyoung suddenly pulled out of the warm wet cavern and yanked the younger up by his hair the boy yelping at the rough treatment. Slamming Donghyuck face first into his desk papers sticking to his face from the drool, tears, and sweat. Donghyuck dazed from the sudden impact was startled to feel his jeans and briefs being yanked to his ankles and the globes of his ass being parted. A slick warm muscle pressed to his hole as he tried to imagine the colleges he could get in to for allowing this. He couldn't believe it had come to this one of his teacher bending him over and treating like an emotionless fuck toy.

"What a good little slut."

Mr. Kim marvelled. He slapped one side of Donghyuck's ass watching it bounce as the student tried to supress his slight moan.

"Can't believe I finally get to have your cute little ass for myself. Has anyone ever touched you before?"

"No." Donghyuck croaked out throat still sore from the elder ramming his large cock down his windpipe. Another slap this time much harder caused the boy to cry out in pain. Mr. Kim let out a breathy chuckle.

"Filthy slut. Letting a grown man defile your tight little hole. What would everyone think of you? Such a good boy like yourself being nothing more then a desprate cock sleeve for one of your teachers. I bet you wanted this all along huh? Couldn't wait to have me fuck you open and claim you. You didn't have to fail sweetheart I would have fucked you if you just asked." 

Mr. Kim mockingly cooed. Donghyuck teared up it wasn't true he didn't fail on purpose and he wasn't a slut. Yet he couldn't stop his moans as the elder dove back between his globes and licked his way into his heat. Doyoung took his time mapping out the boys insides with his tounge before roughly adding in a finger just to hear Donghyuck let out a muffled scream of pleasure. He continued to suck at the rim speeding up the pace he thrust his finger before the younger yelped cum sliding down the desk as quick pants fillled the room. Mr. Kim finally pulled back and stood admiring how the boy look shaking covered in a thin sheen of sweat that soaked through his shirt. He quickly grabbed his phone from his dress slacks and took a photo of the addicting sight. He knew it was cruel to keep blackmail and that he had only preped the virgin with one finger but how would Donghyuck learn without being properly punished for his actions.

Donghyuck caught his breath and thinking it was over began to push himself up stopping only when he felt a large warm object pushing at his rim. He was silenced by a hand before he could even let out a shout of pain as Doyoung crammed his thick cock into his poorly preped hole. Tears streamed down his face as the weight of what he had started set in while Doyoung gave him no time to adjust instantly thrusting roughly into him. 

"You feel so good." Doyoung groaned. Thrusting into the tight warm heat like his life depended on it. All those time he dreamt of taking his own student just like this yet it could not compare to the real feeling of him crying out below him back arched and sweet moans slipping from his needy lips.

"Fuck, you're sucking me in so well. Feels like you were made to take dick." 

Donghyuck could do nothing but take the harsh thrust, his prostate throughly abused as his own loud unwilling moans were muffled by the large hand covering half his face.

"I'm close. Going to stuff your hole full of my cum and your going to take it good little cumslut you are. You better thank me for fucking a stupid little whore like you."

Doyoung sped up hitting the boys prostate repeatedly making him cum a second time a whimper was all that came out as small spurts of semen weakly shot from his small cock. Doyoung cursed as the the warm muscle tightened around his dick and he could barely move. He came filling the smaller boy up as promised. He rode out his high panting and gripping the boys most likely bruised face tightly letting go and pulling out. A couple perals of cum slipped out of the streched out hole and began to run down the warm honey thighs of the younger. Doyoung grabbed Donghyuck by the hair his lithe body still shaking from the over stimulation as he was once more forced to his knees.

"Clean me off you whore." He spat. Holding on to the strands roughly. He yanked him forward the boy crying out pitifully.

Donghyuck sniffed and leaned forward licking at the slowly softening cock like a sweet treat hoping it would bode well with the older man.

"Thank you Mr. Kim." He whispered looking up at the man above him through tear soaked lashes. A small spot of cum had begun to gather on the floor right beneath his ass. Just a couple of months and he would have the college of his dreams. He should be thankful that Mr. Kim was kind enough to help him pass.


End file.
